


The Dance

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Awkward Dancing, I guess its fluff?, M/M, literally its just a stupid little thing to make you guys smile, prompt, this is so stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:37:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt in an attempt to make you all smile: Robert strips for Aaron and he puts on quite a show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dance

Aaron looked at the couple in disgust and turned to Robert who was looking down at his drink,  
“Are you seeing this?”  
Robert looked at him then looked over and frowned,  
“That’s just...”  
“Wrong?”  
Robert laughed,  
“Poor girl. I bet she thinks she looks amazing.”  
Aaron looked back at the couple; a young man was sitting in a chair as a young girl danced in front of him; swapping from bending over in front of him and then grinding on his lap, obviously trying to be sexy as she did. Robert looked over to Aaron and grinned,  
“I bet I can dance better than that.”  
Aaron looked at him for a moment,  
“Seriously?”  
Robert slid over and whispered in his ear,  
“I bet I can make all the right moves and get you hard like…that”  
He said it with a click of his fingers and Aaron chuckled,  
“How much have you had to drink?”  
Robert leant in and kissed his cheek before standing up and holding his hand out,  
“Come on. Home.”  
Aaron drained his glass and stood up; taking Roberts hand and letting him lead him home.

“Robert...”  
Robert was too busy kissing Aaron’s neck to answer him. He pushed him down onto the sofa and shushed him. He grabbed the remote control and turned the stereo on. The room filled with the sound of an acoustic guitar and they both looked over to the stereo,  
“Oh that won’t do it.”  
Aaron laughed and looked up at Robert who was busy skipping tracks until it landed on a dance song,  
“There we go. I knew your dodgy taste in music would come in handy.”  
Aaron laughed again and threw a cushion as Robert,  
“Shut up.”  
Robert turned around and pulled his jacket off, he threw it on to the sofa next to Aaron and turned back to face him; he swayed along to the music and started unbuttoning his shirt. Aaron watched him in disbelief before speaking,  
“I thought it was meant to be a dance?”  
Robert shrugged, as he struggled with the last button,  
“Now it’s a strip….Stupid….fuck it.”  
He ripped the shirt open and pulled it off; yanking it hard when it caught on his wrist. Aaron caught the shirt as he threw it at him and hid his face in the material as he laughed. Robert walked toward him and leant forward, swaying slightly as he picked the shirt back up and draped it around Aaron’s neck,  
“Babe…”  
Robert pushed a finger against Aaron’s lips,  
“Shhh.”  
Aaron pursed his lips and watched in amusement as Robert stepped back and started unbuckling his belt,  
“I’m gonna rock your world.”  
Aaron sat back and spread his legs more,  
“I’ll bet you will.”  
Robert winked at him and pulled his belt free,  
“I’m gonna spank you.”  
Aaron burst out laughing and fell sideways on the sofa; Robert threw his head back and laughed loudly then shushed him,  
“Shut up I’m finishing this.”  
Aaron sat up,  
“Sorry…sorry. Please finish it.”  
Robert unzipped his trousers and leant down to grab his shoe and pull it off; he wobbled and fell to the ground,  
“Fuck!”  
Aaron sat up,  
“You okay?”  
Robert jumped back to his feet,  
“Fine. Sit back. I’m turning you on.”  
Aaron cleared his throat,  
“Sure.”  
Robert licked his thumb and ran it down his chest and stomach before pulling his trousers down, letting them pool at his ankles as he kicked his other shoe off. He stepped from the trousers and pulled his socks off before standing with his hands on his hips,  
“This what you like?”  
Aaron bit his lip and thrust his hips up,  
“Shake it handsome.”  
Robert dropped his head back and laughed before turning around and shaking his hips, Aaron leant forward and spanked his ass.  
“Shake it!”  
The song changed to another slow song and Robert stopped and turned around,  
“Damn it Livesy. Why is all your music so slow?”  
“Screw the music. Dance for me.”  
Robert looked at him and held his arms up as he started shaking his hips and turning around to shake his ass. Aaron leant forward and pulled him down on top of him. He grabbed his head and kissed him hard,  
“That was so sexy.”  
Robert burst out laughing and pushed himself from Aarons lap. He grabbed the remote and changed the song to another fast number. He looked at Aaron and raised an eyebrow,  
“Come on then stud.”   
He pulled Aaron up to his feet and fell onto the sofa,  
“Your turn.”


End file.
